Road Trip
by evilteddybear
Summary: A light hearted fic about companions sharing a cramped car and the troubles of a bumpy ride. A fun little ficlette. I hope you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


Story: Road Trip 

Author: evilteddybear

Type: oneshot ficlette

Genre: General/Humor

Day Completed: 08/17/06

Summary: A light hearted fic about the companions sharing a cramped car and the troubles of a bumpy ride. A fun little ficlette.

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.

A/N: I was in a car on the way to vacation. I was bored and loney. Thus the fic. I'm very happy with how this fic turned out not because it's good. It was just really fun to write! Pardon me WordPad has no spell checker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cool air blew through the metallic blue car with plush grey leather interior. It was south bound on highway I35 headed away from what had been the gangs home for a few months. They were headed towards the feather.

It was ridiculous really. Who'd have thought that a feather could be found at the end of a diplomat's fountain pen? It's no wonder it took the travalers a lot of time and resources to find it. The Een-ter-net-u helped a lot.

All was quiet at first as everyone was taking in their surroundings. The car was strange. The buildings they passed were strange. The animals in the fields they went past were strange. Everything seemed new and odd to the cross-dimension travelers.

Everything was quiet, calm...until the car hit a large bump.

Syoran had to concentrate to keep the car and himself steady. Sakura concentrated ,too, but was unsuccessful. She was knocked over sideways straight into Syoran. She sat there for a moment leaning on him stunned. Both teenagers quickly began to blush.

In the back seat Fye was also knocked over towards Kurogane. Kurogane caught Fye before they could collide. He pushed the wizard upright shouting, "Stupid mage! I know you have enough balance to keep upright against that little bump! You tried to fall into me on purpose didn't you!"

From his seat on the back window ledge Mokona scolded, "Shh! Big doggy, don't bark so loudly! You'll disturb Sakura and Syoran's "moment."

As soon as the two up front heard this they sprang apart. To cover her embarrasment and to distract everyone else Sakura turned the radio on full blast. Now because of the pop music no one in the front seat would be able to hear anything Fye, Kurogane, or Mokona might say about the situation.

Kurogane ignored Mokona and continued to yell,"I should kill you!" Mokona observed quietly and Syoran and Sakura couldn't hear him over the radio.

Usually Fye would dart away from Kurogane's attacks. He was unable to do so this time ,because they were trapped in such close quarters. The ninja was finally able to wrap his hands in a choke hold around Fye's neck.

"Can you really kill me now, Kurogane?" Fye asked seriously as he looked straight into the ninja's red eyes.

Kurogane sat there unmoving for a minute. Maybe he was battling inside himself over the pros and cons.

Fye felt that Kurogane had taken too long to awnser. His hands flew forward...and he began tickling Kurogane's sides furiously.

Kurogane's face turned red from the effort of holding his laughter in. He had to let go of Fye's neck to try and catch the wizard's hands and stop the tickling.

"HAHAHAHAwheezeHAHAHAwheezeHAHA,I should have killed you when I had the chance!wheeze," exploded Kurogane.

"Mokona wants to be ticled, too!" Mokona whined.

Fye moved his nimble hands away from the red-eyed man and onto Mokona. Kurogane never had managed to catch "the idiot."

Sakura had turned her head at the racket earlier and turned the radio off. Sakura heard him and chimed in, "I never thought I'd hear Kurogane really laugh in my lifetime."

"Miracles do happen," replied Fye chirpily. Kurogane had given up on trying to kill the Ceres magician for the moment. He was too busy trying not to choke. Maybe he'd try again when he'd caught his breath.

OWARI. END.


End file.
